La muerte de Kagome
by Aome-Kikyo
Summary: La muerte de Kagome quedó atrás,pero ahora un nuevo peligro asecha a la jóven....Kagome ahora es Kikyou? oO InuKag Cap. 3 Online! Dejen rr Onegai
1. La muerte de Kagome

La muerte de Kagome y la confusión de un Hanyou  
  
Ese parecía ser el mas duro oponente para Inuyasha y los demás,sobre todo porque hoy había Luna Nueva y el estaba en su forma humana. Kagome estaba muy herida y no le quedaban flechas,pero ella detectó q el Youkai tenía en su poder 4 Shikon no Kakeras.  
  
Inuyasha,en compañía de su espada aunque no se transformaba,intentaba derribar al Youkai,sin mucho éxito. Kagome volteó al suelo a ver a sus amigos,Miroku y Sango estaban desmayados y Shippou y Kirara muy débiles,solo ella podía hacer algo.  
  
Kagome intentó consentrarse como alguna vez lo hizo con Kikyou y pudo sacar algo de su energía para poder atacar al Youkai. Inuyasha aprobechó eso para clavarle su espada al Youkai pero este,siendo mas rápido a causa de las Shikon no Kakeras,Golpeó a Inuyasha hacía un barranco.  
  
Kagome gritó con todas sus fuerzas y logró levantarse.Corrió desesperada para intentar salvar a Inuyasha de que caiga a ese abismo. Inuyasha escuchó la voz de Kagome y pudo ver q esta corría hacia el.Kagome empujó a Inuyasha hacia un lado para q no caiga...pero la q cayó fue Kagome...  
  
-Kagome!!!!!!!!!-gritó desesperado el Hanyou con el terror de q le pase algo a 'su' Kagome. No.Ella no podía...porque?!!! Se preguntaba en su cabeza el porque se sacrificó por el Kagome.Ahora 'su' Kagome esta...  
  
Kagome caía de cabeza,cerró los ojos con tal de no sufrir,pero algo hizo que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa... El hecho de que Inuyasha estaba vivo y el Youkai desmayado por un tiempo,para darle el tiempo que necesitaba a Inuyasha para huir...era lo que la ponía contenta,aunque no la salvava del horror de saber que estaba muriendo...  
  
-Inuyasha....-Fue lo último q dijo la joven Miko, casi susurrándolo, antes de escucharse un sonido y de llenar de polvo el lugar,como si algo hubiera caído...  
  
Inuyasha miró todo desde arriba.No lo podía creer... Kagome está... 'su' Kagome está...muerta. -NO!!!Ella no puede morir tan fácil!!! –Se decía el triste y enojado Hanyou Ella no podia morir,Inuyasha no se lo permitiría...  
  
Una luz hermosa y melancólica inundó el lugar anunciando la llegada del amanecer y la bienvenida a la transformación de Inuyasha... Tomó las Shikon no Kakeras,se incrustó 2 en cada pierna para podér saltar mas rápido,como lo hacía Kouga y bajó del barranco con mucha velocidad...  
  
Cuando llego,algo lo llenó de terror... El cuerpo de Kagome no estaba!!! -No puede ser!!! Rayos!!! Kagome??  
  
Inuyasha,muy desconcertado,buscó por el área el cuerpo de Kagome... Sintió por un instante el aroma de ella y trató de seguirlo,pero al instante en que lo sintió,tambien se perdió entre el viento...  
  
Buscó toda la mañana el cuerpo de Kagome. Sin resultados,recordó a sus amigos q estaban desmayados al pie del barranco. Asi q los recogió a cada uno y los llevó hasta la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede. La anciana lo recibió y le preguntó porque Kagome no lo acompañaba...  
  
-Kaede-baba...Kagome...desapareció.... –Fue lo único q atinó a decir el hanyou  
  
La anciana lo miró preocupada,pero no le dijo nada.Luego de un rato de vigilar a los otros miembros del grupo y de vendarles las heridas,Kaede notó q Inuyasha se iba de la cabaña y solo le dijo...  
  
-Kagome esta muerta verdad? -Eso hizo q las orejas de Inuyasha lo saquen de sus pensamientos y se desesperó... -Kagome nunca morirá,no mientres esté conmigo –Y dicho esto se fue saltando de la aldea hacia el Goshimbuko...  
  
Se sentó a pensar como haría para encontrar a Kagome cuando de pronto sintió su aroma... Se despabiló de golpe y fue corriendo en su rastro.  
  
-Kagome,no te vayas de mi lado –Se decía constantemente mientras buscaba a Kagome -Inuyasha... –Se escuchó una voz que el joven hanyou escuchó -Ka...Kagome?? –Se pregunto Inuyasha esperando respuesta... -Inuyasha... –Se volvió a escuchar,pero mas claro -Kagome! Donde estás?? -Inuyasha... ven conmigo... –Se volvió a escuchar.De pronto Inuyasha,se detuvo. Vio una imagen.Era Kagome... Se veía a la Miko mirando a Inuyasha a los ojos y extendiendo sus brazos  
  
-Inuyasha... ven conmigo,te necesito... –Dijo la imagen de Kagome y empezó un fuerte viento,el cual arrastró a Inuyasha hacia la figura,cada vez mas y mas... -Kagome!!! –Gritó el hanyou y sacó su Colmillo de Acero clavándolo al piso,para no ser arrastrado... -Inuyasha...es que no me quieres? –Dijo la figura mientras bajaba sus brazos al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza y de su rostro salían finos hilos de cristal con aroma a sal q los humanos llamaban lágrimas. -No es eso...Kagome –Respondió un Inuyasha mas confundido q nunca -Inuyasha...Quieres que me vaya? –Contestó la figura q empezaba a alejarse -No! Espera Kagome,no te vayas!!! –Gritó desesperado el hanyou,temiendo q Kagome se vaya de su vida...  
  
Corrió hacia la figura de Kagome que cada vez se alejaba mas y mas...Esto no le podía estar pasando!!! Su Kagome iba a desaparecer de su vida para siempre si no la alcanzaba.Su espíritu nunca volvería si este no llegaba con ella... De pronto,salieron 4 flechas q se clavaron a un árbol,sujetando a un hanyou... -Que rayos?!... –Pero no terminó la frase,puesto que descubrió quien le había disparado esas flechas... -Ki...Kikyou –Susurró Inuyasha  
  
Kikyou estaba con su arco tenso y con una flecha previamente colocada,apuntando hacia el espíritu de Kagome...  
  
-No lo hagas Kikyou!!! –Gritó Inuyasha pero Kikyou no lo escuchó -Inuyasha... tu la amas verdad? –Preguntó la Miko un tanto triste pero con su mirada fría de siempre... -Yo no... –Pero no terminó la frase,puesto que Kikyou usó un poder para dormirlo -Ki...Kikyou no la...lastimes...onegai!!! –Suplicó el hanyou antes de quedarse dormido  
  
Kikyou solo sonrió de manera fría y distante y volteó hacia la figura de Kagome q flotaba en el aire...  
  
-Que piensas hacer ahora q estás muerta? –le preguntó la Miko -No puedo volver a la vida,por eso quiero estar con Inuyasha... –Le respondio la jovencita -Y como piensas hacer eso? Ya no estás viva... –Le contestó la Miko -Tu ya deberías saberlo.Tu tambien estás muerta,sin embargo estas aquí para poder llevarte a Inuyasha... –La Miko Kagome estaba muy segura de lo que decía y observaba a Kikyou a los ojos todo el tiempo... -Ya veo...y no quieres vivir de nuevo? –Le ofreció Kikyou con una mirada de seguridad -Que dices?? Yo no puedo volver a la vida a menos que... –Recordó Kagome los Shikon no Kakeras -Si te introducis uno,podés vivir... –Le respondió Kikyou como si hubiera leído su mente -Pero yo soy solo un espíritu,no tengo cuerpo propio... –Le respondió la Miko a Kikyou -Yo te conseguiré un cuerpo –Le ofreció Kikyou pero Kagome la interrumpió -Crees que porque estoy muerta soy tonta???Que quieres a cambio?? –Subió el tono -Vaya! Eres rápida a pesar de estar muerta –Se burló Kikyou -Dime ya que es lo que quieres a cambio!!! A Inuyasha cierto?? –Pero Kikyou la interrumpió -No seas Baka Kagome,Inuyasha ya no es mi meta,solo quiero los Shikon no Kakeras -Los...Shikon no Kakeras?? Para que los buscas?? –Le preguntó extrañada La Miko -Ya es tiempo de descanzar en paz,por eso los necesito –Le contestó muy fríamente -De acuerdo. Yo te traeré las kakeras q hemos juntado hasta el momento a cambio de que me des de nuevo a mi cuerpo –le contestó muy segura -Es una promesa,no la vayas a romper –Contestó Kikyou -Inuyasha...ya pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo –Dijo en su mente la Miko Kagome  
  
Dicho esto,ambas desaparecieron y un hanyou muy desconcertado despertó de un hechizo... -Que me pasó?? Kikyou!!! Donde estas?? Kagome?? –Volteó hacia varios lados pero solo vió un par de flechas en el suelo -Ya veo...Ahora lo recuerdo todo –El hanyou de inmediato buscó el aroma de Kagome,pero no lo encontraba... Intentó correr hacia el bosque donde había desaparecido el espíritu de Kagome cuando notó que los Shikon no Kakeras que tenía en ambas piernas habían desaparecido...  
  
-Que??!! Los Kakeras donde estas?? –Gritó un sorprendido hanyou cuando aparecieron Miroku y Sango,preguntándole sobre Kagome y de lo que pasó con el Youkai q anteriormente los habia atacado...  
  
-Pudiste derrotar al Youkai solo Inuyasha?? –Le preguntó el houshi -...No... –Fue lo único q contestó Inuyasha antes de volver a pensar en Kagome,en como recuperarla... -Por cierto...¿Dónde está Kagome? –Le preguntó la Taiji-Ya con un tono preocupante -Kagome está...muerta... –Dicho esto,el Hanyou desapareció dejando a un Miroku y Sango muy impactados y tristes... -Espera...Inuyasha!!!! –Fue lo último que pudo decir Sango antes de q el hanyou desapareciera...y las lágrimas de Sango empezaran a caer como cascadas de su rostro... -Sango... –Miroku trató de consolarla pero fue inútil  
  
Inuyasha trató inútilmente de buscar al espíritu de Kagome,cuando recordó q Kagome había dejado su mochila en el borde del pozo antes de ir a enfrentar al Youkai. El hanyou fue a buscar esa mochila,al menos para saber si había alguna pista ahí.  
  
Cuando llegó,notó que las Kakeras no estaban.Lo único que pudo pensar era q algun youkai los habia robado para aumentar su fuerza... Al levantarse del suelo,tiró sin darse cuenta una nota... Era de Kagome...para sorpresa de Inuyasha,entonces la leyó:  
  
Querido Inuyasha:  
Gomen ne por robar los kakeras de tus piernas y los que habíamos juntado todos nosotros arriesgando nuestras vidas, o debería decir sus vidas,porque yo no fui de mucha ayuda.Solo soy un radar,pero eso no viene al caso...  
Parece que la muerte no me quita lo torpe y tampoco me quitó tu amor, por eso es q ahora estoy así.  
Hice un trato con Kikyou.  
  
-Nani???!!! Kikyou???!!! Porque??!! –Gritó el hanyou,y continuó leyendo la carta  
  
Por favor,no te enojes y sigue leyendo...  
  
-Ella me conocía muy bien,hasta conoce mi carácter -_-U –Dijo un tanto irónico  
  
El trato era que si le daba los Kakeras,me iba a conseguir un cuerpo y volver a la vida,solo por ti...  
Ojalá algun día me perdones esto,pero entiende que solo me importas tu,y cono Kikyou ya no está en el medio,quiero vivir feliz a tu lado.  
  
Aishiteru Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome  
  
-Kagome... –Suspiró el hanyou y notó que había otra hoja...  
  
P/d:Si quieres verme de nuevo,espera en el Goshimbuko mañana a las 11.30 de la noche.  
  
No me falles Inuyasha si?  
  
-Te esperaré Kagome...te esperaré porque yo... –No terminó la frase puesto que alguien atacó al hanyou.Se trataba de Kouga...  
  
-Lobo q haces aquí??!! –Gruñó Inuyasha un tanto molesto -Busco a mi mujer bestia,¿acaso no entiendes que Kagome es mi mujer? –Lo desafió -Lobo rabioso...Kagome nunca será tu mujer porque yo... –Pero Kouga le tapó la boca porque saltó sobre su cara hacia un arbol... -Voy a buscar a mi mujer bestia!!! –Dicho esto,Kouga se fue corriendo,pero en unos segundos,se sintió una brisa muy rara y Kouga cayó al suelo... -Pero que pasa aquí?? Fuiste tu bestia?? –Gruñó el Youkai-lobo muy enojado -¿Quién te crees? Yo no ataco por la espalda,siempre voy de fre... –Pero se detuvo,porque persivió la esencia de Kikyou cerca -Oye Bestia! A donde vas??!! -No me molestes Lobo rabioso!!! –Gritó el hanyou al mismo tiempo q salió en busca de Kikyou [N/A:Parece q cuando termina con Kagome va por Kikyou -_-U Decidite Inuyasha!!! //]  
  
Inuyasha iba a toda prisa por el bosque,olfateando el aroma de Kikyou para lograr hayarla...y preguntarle sobre Kagome... Casi se cae por la impresión que se llevó,por poco y tira a Kikyou,que había aparecido de la nada,como un fantasma...  
  
-Que pasa Inuyasha?? –Preguntó la Miko con ironía –Buscas esto?? –Le muestra los Shikon no Kakeras,q los habia juntado y era ¼ de la Tama... -Devuelve esos kakeras Kikyou!!! –Gritó el hanyou y la miró a los ojos. Un viento empezó y jugó con los cabellos de ambos,haciendo que el rostro de Kikyou fuera tapado por aquellos cabellos...Ese viento era nada mas ni nada menos que el espíritu de Kagome,que había estado espiando a Kikyou,por las dudas no cumpliera su promesa... -Tu...no deseas ver...a esa niña de nuevo?? –Preguntó Kikyou con un tono muy triste,el cual hechizó a Inuyasha... -No.Kagome no me importa,Ella solo me servía por los kakeras,cuando termine la búsqueda,NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE ELLA!!! –Dijo el Hanyou. Dicho esto,Kagome dejó escapar gruesas lágrimas de dolor e ira y se escuchó un llanto muy delgado...pero que llegó a los oídos de Inuyasha. -Inu...yasha...fui una Baka en querer estar contigo... –Fue lo ultimo que dijo Kagome antes de desaparecer,dejando un aroma a sal en todo el lugar,a causa del llanto escondido de la niña. -Kagome yo no...no quise decir eso,Kagome!!! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero Kagome ya había desaparecido... Kikyou mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción y frialdad en su rostro y volteó a ver a Inuyasha de nuevo... -Nunca cambias Inuyasha...sigues siendo el mismo,solo...tu mirada cambió.Ahora está llena de ternura y amor...-Dijo la Miko dejando escapar clara tristeza –Si no hubiera muerto,yo habría sido quien sanara tu corazón –Escapó de sus labios casi susurrando -Kikyou...ya no sos la Kikyou que alguna vez conocí.Sos mas fría y tu cuerpo perdió ese calor humano... –Dejó escapar el hanyou,un tanto triste al recordar los momentos vividos cuando el la protegía,antes de morir... -Eso fue por culpa de Naraku,por habernos puesto esa trampa –Dijo la Miko,la cual decía la verdad,pero escondiendo su verdadero propósito... -Si pero... –Lo interrumpió Kikyou... -Pero después de mi muerte,Kagome apareció en tu vida y empezó poco a poco a sanar tu corazón.Eso hizo que me olvidaras...-Dijo la Miko en un tono muy frío -Espera Kikyou,ya te lo había dicho antes...nunca pasó un dia sin que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ti... –Dijo El hanyou,el cual es puso muy nervioso,ya q le costaba decir esa clase de cosas... -Nos vemos Inuyasha...-La Miko se levantó del pasto y empezó a elevarse con la ayuda de sus Shichidiimaru... -Espera Kikyou,todavía no me haz dicho q pasa con Kagome!!! –Gritó Inuyasha pero Kikyou se habia ido...  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+  
  
Pasaron 3 horas,eran las 11.25 y Inuyasha esperó a que sus amigos se durmieran para ir al Gochimbuko... Esperó en la rama del árbol...meditaba mientras,sobre que le diría a Kagome cuando la viera.Tenia que explicarle que lo que pasó con Kikyou,que ella lo había hechizado... -Kagome...si supieras que todo eso fue por culpa de un hechizo...pero vos no me creerías...-Decia en voz alta el hanyou mentras cierta figura lo escuchaba desde la copa del arbol. Siendo espíritu,habia ganado la habilidad de volverse invisible... -Inuyasha...asi que fue por eso que...Gomen ne! -Dijo la niña,que resultó ser Kagome -Kagome...estás aquí?? –Preguntó al aire el híbrido,esperando una respuesta...pero no la hubo... -Inuyasha,si querés hablar conmigo,abandona tus sentimientos hacia Kikyou... –Nuevamente dejó escapar su voz para que Inuyasha la escuchara... El cerro los ojos y pensó unicamente en Kagome...su Kagome... -"Kagome...escuchaste todo lo que dije?" –Preguntó a Kagome en su mente... -"Si,por eso no necesito que me expliques nada,Inuyasha...Aishiteru" –Kagome se sentía muy mal,empezaba a sentir que se elevaba de la rama cada vez mas y mas... -"Inuyasha...no me queda mucho tiempo en la Tierra.Escucha bien...Para que yo pueda descansar en paz y pueda ir al cielo, necesito que encuentres mi cuerpo original... –Le indicó la Miko al Hanyou,y bajó del árbol,haciendo que este se sacudiera un poco Inuyasha tambien bajó,y se encontró con la mirada de Kagome,que tambien lo estaba mirando...ambos podían verse a trabes de sus ojos,pero Inuyasha se sintió triste,al ver los ojos vacíos de Kagome,aunque llenos de amor...ese amor era solo para el,y lo sabia muy bien... -Kagome...yo...Aishiteru...-Inuyasha se sonrojó mucho antes esta confesión ,ya que nunca pudo encontrar la manera de decirselo... -Inuyasha!!! –Kagome estaba muy feliz,aunque loestaria mas si se lo hubiera dicho anes de morir...de sacrificar su vida,por el...  
  
Inuyasha se acercaba mas y mas al rostro pálido de Kagome,Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar,pero no lo impidió,solo... --- --- --- -Inuyasha...me está besando!!! –Pensó sorprendida Kagome. Inuyasha profundizó el beso haciéndolo mas apasionado y lleno de amor y ternura,el cual fue correspondido de parte de Kagome... Se separaron un poco para tomar aire y Kagome empezó a brillar... De su imagen, emanaba una fuerte luz que dejó imposible la visión para Inuyasha,solo se escuchó el grito de Inuyasha hacia Kagome y todo fue inundado por esa luz...  
  
Cuando la luz desapareció, Inuyasha, que estaba tirado en el suelo algo aturdido, fue a ver como estaba Kagome, para su sorpresa ella estaba en un cuerpo humano, ahora solo quedaba saber si estaba también su alma ahí...  
  
-Ka...Kagome... Kagome...Kagome!!! –Gritó el hanyou para hacer reaccionar a su Kagome...que ahora era suya...en el ritual entre los Youkai... -Inu...Yasha?? –Despertó la Miko revivida... -Kagome... –Inuyasha no podía creerlo...Kagome estaba viva...gracias a su beso!!! -Aishiteru Inuyasha!!! –La niña comenzó a llorar de felicidad,y de un impulso se abrazó al hanyou... -Nunca mas te dejaré Inuyasha...-Confesó la chica al final Inuyasha correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron asi... -Aishiteru Kagome...  
  
FIN 


	2. El hechizo de Kikyou

La muerte de Kagome y la confusion de un hanyou  
  
Aome: Hola!!! Muchas grax a kalita por su r/r n_n Pos como ven,voy a continuarlo un cap. Mas,y si veo q recibo mas Reviews,la continuaré  
  
Inuyasha:Y q quien le importa lo que tu hagas...!!! xS  
  
Aome:¬¬ Inuyasha... OSUWARI!!!  
  
Inuyasha:@@  
  
Aome:Bueno,como decia antes de ser interrumpida ¬¬...sigo con el fic n_n"  
  
Inuyasha:detener...Aome...fic...@@  
  
Aome:Inuyasha...n_n que no entiendes? ^-^ OSUWARI!!!  
  
Inuyasha:_-_  
  
Aome:Ejem...aqui pongo las referencias asi no se confunden y en el final pongo el vocabulario n_nU  
  
^^^^^ cambio de escena **** Flash-back -...- lo que habla el personaje -"..."- lo que piensa el personaje  
  
[N/A...] Notas de la autora,o sea mias xD  
  
2° cap. El hechizo de Kikyou  
  
El tiempo pasa volando...un nuevo día comenzaba y la muerte de Kagome quedó en el pasado. Pasaron 2 semanas de aquel suceso y la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome se unió mucho mas que antes.Habian recuperando12 de los 19 Shikon no Kakeras que habían juntado en todo su viaje,el Inu-gumi pensó que todavía los tenía Kikyou,pero trataron de no mencionar su nombre,al menos no cerca de Kagome o de Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome despertó sorprendida por la presencia de una Kakera muy cerca de ahí.Como estaban todos durmiendo,tomó su arco y un par de flechas,por si las necesitaba y salió de la cabaña. Inuyasha estaba espiándola desde el Goshimbuko (Arbol Sagrado) y decidió seguirla. Kagome se dirigia hacia el bosque y sintió de nuevo esa presencia... Inuyasha observaba todo desde un arbol,muy bien escondido... -Kikyou...-Dijo fríamente la Miko -Vaya vaya vaya...eres tu...-Dijo Kikyou de espaldas en su tono bien conocido -Me pareció sentir la presencia de las Shikon no Kakeras...eras tu llamándome? -Preguntó la niña y la Miko malvada sonrió -Dime...que se siente ser un espíritu que vaga por este mundo? -Preguntó friamente esperando una respuesta... -Kikyou yo...no voy a caer en tu trampa...-Dijo la Miko Kagome y la apuntó con el arco -Vine por los Shikon no Kakeras...y por ti,para que de una vez por todas,puedas descansar en paz... -Terminó de decir La niña y disparó la flecha,la cual Kikyou esquivó con suma facilidad -Paz? Descanso? Jajaja no seas Baka,crees que yo quiero irme de aquí? -Preguntó fríamente y preparó su arco tambien,apuntando hacia Kagome...  
  
Inuyasha observaba todo esto..."que quería intentar Kikyou con esas preguntas? Y Kagome?" No entendía nada,quería interferir en la pelea de ambas Mikos,el no soportaría perder a ninguna de ellas...no de nuevo. -Baka...que intentas hacer con todo esto Kikyou?? -Dispara otra vez,pero nuevamente Kikyou la esquiva,muy fácilmente -Te necesito Kagome,necesito tus almas para poder revivir completamente...- Dice la Miko y Tira otra flecha... -Mis almas?? -Kagome se distrae y la flecha la clava al arbol donde estaba Inuyasha... -No lo haré,tu no deberias estar en este mundo Kikyou!!! Y...aunque nosotras seamos iguales en muchas cosas...tu y yo...NO SOMOS IGUALES!!! -Se escuchó un grito y Kagome fue rodeada por un aura rosada.La flecha,la cual la sujetaba al arbol se habia desintegrado.La luz inundó todo el lugar y Kikyou aprobechó esto para hacer un conjuro en Kagome. Al volver la oscuridad del bosque,Kagome cayó al suelo de rodillas... -Inu...Yasha...-...y cayó desmayada -Kagome!! -Inuyasha bajó del arbol tan rapido que casi destroza las ramas... Kagome no respondía y estaba muy pálida.Inuyasha temió lo peor...no puede ser que Kagome vuelva a pasar por esto... -NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!! -gritó el hanyou y salió saltando con Kagome en sus brazos hacia la aldea...  
  
Pasaron 3 meses cuando Kagome por fin despertó;Pero al buscar el rostro de alguno de sus compañeros,solo encontró la mirada de un Youkai. -Los humanos siempre tan débiles,ja! -Resongó el youkai.Era delgado,ojos plateados,cabello negro con reflejos plateados y usaba una coleta.Vestía un haori de color marron... -Quien eres? -Dijo la miko un poco aturdida....Quien soy? Oye...sabes como me llamo? -O sea que no sabes quien sos? -Se sorprendió un poco el joven Youkai -No lo recuerdo...que raro...y tu quien eres? - Preguntó la miko muy confundida -Me llamo Kotaru [[N/A:Si si,ese es el nombre del bebé en Saber Marionete J to X pero me gustó mucho asi que uso este nombre,no tiene nada que ver la serie Saber con este fic]] -Mucho gusto,Kotaru... y dime,que me pasó? -Preguntó Kagome buscando respuestas,para aclarar su mente -Te encontré desmayada junto a un Hanyou ,una taiyi-ya,un Houshi y un Kitsune -Ah,ya veo... -Recuerdas algo?? -pregunto el joven -Nada,tengo lagunas mentales... -contestó Kagome -Tu sabes algo de mi que me pueda ayudar? -Si,se bastante. -Contestó el Youkai -Dime todo lo que sabes,onegai...-Le suplicó la niña al joven -Bueno...esta bien.Primero que todo,tu nombre es Kikyou y eres una Miko -Contestó el joven -Kikyou...asi me llamo? Y dices que soy una Miko? -interrumpió la Miko -Dejame continuar niña...Como decia,eres una Miko y estas son tus ropas,deberas ponértelas...Yo me voy asi tu te puedes cambiar...-Dijo el joven youkai y se marchó del lugar -Así...que soy una Miko...bueno,si ese es mi destino...-Pensó Kagome y se cambió de ropa,se hizo unas trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza y luego las unió con un lazo blanco formando 2 grandes U a cada lado de su cabeza y...luego agarró las flechas y su arco y se marchó del lugar...  
  
Inuyasha despertó en la cabaña y buscó a Kagome...tampoco estaban sus amigos... ¿qué pasó aquí? -Kagome!!! Donde estás??? -Gritó desesperado por la Miko, -Inuyasha...que sucede? -Le dijo la Taiyi-ya entrando a la cabaña... -Sango...donde está Kagome??? DIME!!! -El hanyou estaba muy intranquilo -No lo sabemos -Le dijo la chica agachando la cabeza... -Como que no saben donde esta??? -Inuyasha no podía estar mas desesperado,entonces salió a buscarla...temiendo lo peor -Inuyasha... -Dijo Sango y se escaparon unas lágrimas rebeldes de su rostro...  
  
Mientras tanto,la Miko estaba vagando por el bosque,en busca de Kotaru...  
  
-Kotaru!! Kotaru!!! Kotaru,donde estás?! -Gritó la joven esperando a que Kotaru aparezca -Que quieres??,deja de gritar -_- -Le dijo el youkai un poco molesto -Te estaba buscando -La joven demostraba cierto cariño por el joven,porque la había ayudado con su identidad... -Que pasa? -Dijo el joven aun molesto -Te...puedes quedar conmigo? -Dijo un poco nerviosa la niña -Feh!...Está bien... -Dijo el Youkai de modo amable -Arigatou n_n -Dijo la niña y ambos fueron hacía la cueva en donde estaba Kagome cuando vió a Kotaru... -Kotaru... -Dijo la niña -Que pasa?? -Preguntó el joven tiernamente -Eh? Estem...sabes algo mas de mi?? -Preguntó la Miko un poco timida -Si... -le contestó el joven -Dime que?? -Preguntó la niña muy curiosa -Tu...tenés un deber -Dijo el Youkai a la Miko buscando interés en ella -Cual? -Preguntó la Miko -Tu deber es proteger la Shikon no Tama,que está en poder de un Hanyou... -Shikon no...Tama? Hanyou? No se nada -Dijo la Miko agarrandose la cabeza -La Shikon no Tama es una Joya que le cumple a los Youkai,Hanyou y humanos cualquier deseo... -Le contó el joven captando la atención de Kagome -Continua... -Le pidió la chica -Quiero saber mas... -Esa Tama está en poder de un hanyou llamado Inuyasha,tu deber es destruirlo y recuperar la joya,por el bienestar de todos los seres -Le dijo el Youkai -A mi...no me gusta matar -Le confesó la Miko pero el Youkai le dijo... -Es tu destino Kikyou.... -Le dijo Kotatu volviendo la atención de ella -Es mi destino... -Kagome entró en trance y fue a buscar al hanyou -Ve con cuidado,el es muy poderoso... -Le advirtió Kotaru -No te preocupes,soy una miko y puedo derrotarlo -le dijo Kagome y se fue  
  
-Buen trabajo Kotaru -Le dijo una voz que apareció detrás de Kotaru -Kikyou...porque le haces esto a Kagome?? -Le dijo el youkai fríamente -Ella robó el corazón de Inuyasha,ahora tienen que pagar los dos -Dijo la Miko con su tono frío y solitario -Continua asi Kotaru,y tendrás a Kagome para ti... -Dijo la Miko desapareciendo... -Kagome...gomen ne ... -Dijo el Youkai volviendo a la cueva  
  
-Kagome!! Donde estas?? -gritó el hanyou entrando al bosque -Inuyasha!!! -Gritó Kagome lanzándole una flecha! -Kikyou?? -Preguntó extrañado cuando se fijó bien. -Kagome!!! -Inuyasha,entregame la Shikon no Tama!! -Le odenó la Miko lanzándole otra flecha purificadora, clavándolo a un arbol por el brazo.Luego lanzó otra flecha que impactó en el otro brazo,dejándolo inmóvil a sus garras. -Kagome...porque haces esto?! -Le dijo el hanyou muy confundido -Kagome?? No juegues hanyou,mi nombre es Kikyou,y que se te quede grabado en la cabeza porque este será el ultimo nombre que escuches en vida!!! -Le dijo lanzándole otra flecha,pero Inuyasha se soltó del arbol esquivando la flecha y tirando a Kagome al suelo, agarrándole el arco y partiéndolo en 2,igual que con sus flechas... -Kagome...que te pasa?? -Dijo el hanyou muy extrañado por la actitud de su Kagome -Hanyou...no me subestimes,y mi nombre...es Kikyou!!!!! -Dijo la miko y soltó de sus manos una bola de energía que impactó en Inuyasha dejándolo en el suelo...  
  
Inuyasha no entendía nada,Kagome era Kikyou,estaba reviviendo el momento en que Kikyou lo selló.No,estaba mal...Kagome no es Kikyou...KAGOME NO ES KIKYOU!!!  
  
-Kagome!!! -Dijo el hanyou perdiendo la paciencia,y agarró a Kagome por sus brazos y la dejó contra una pared... -Acaso no me recuerdas Kagome?? -Dijo el hanyou de manera tierna,lo cual extrañó mucho a la Miko... Intento soltarse,pero no podia,Inuyasha la tenia bien sujeta.El empezó a acercarse al rostro de ella,juntar sus labios...eran pasos que no fueron contados por el tiempo... La miko quedo mas confundida que antes,el hanyou la soltó y la niña se separó de el rápidamente... -No...creas que estarás vivo por mucho tiempo hanyou -Dijo la miko marchandse del lugar... -Kagome..Aishiteru  
  
Kagome se fue hacia la laguna cerca de la cueva dodne estaba Kotaru,estaba muy confundida asi que se quitó la ropa y entró al agua fría. La luz del sol iluminaba las gotas de agua en la piel de la miko,haciendo su figura como una ilusion que cualquier hombre anhela.  
  
-Ka...gome... No se...que pensar,ya no lo se. -Se discutía en su cabeza...el hanyou la llamó Kagome,pero Kotaru le dijo que se llamaba Kikyou... -Tengo que hablar con Kotaru,el debe saber algo...  
  
En la cueva...  
  
-Kagome... -Pensó Kotaru y se recostó en la cama de hojas dentro de la cueva... -Eres tan hermosa...en especial la vez en la que te encontré junto a ese Hanyou...  
  
****Flash-back**** -Hmm huele a sangre humana... Kotaru corre hacia el bosque y encuentra a una miko y un Hanyou desmayados -Pero q...hermosa es...o.o... -Dijo Kotaru contemplando la belleza de Kagome... ****Fin del Flash-Back****  
  
-Maldita Kikyou...si no le hubieras quitado su memoria a Kagome ella ahora..."estaria con Inuyasha" es mejor que no se acuerde de quien es ella ni ese Hanyou...asi podrá ser mia...  
  
A lo lejos se escuchó una voz femenina muy familiar...  
  
-Kotaru!! -Dijo la Miko casi sollozando -Kag...Kikyou?! que pasa?? -Dijo el youkai viendo a la niña que estaba llorando. De golpe,ella se abraza a Kotaru y le pide que no se aleje de el. -Kikyou...que paso? -Dice el Joven de forma tierna y relajada -Ese...ese hanyou me...confundió... -Dijo la Miko apenas atinando las letras -Que te hizo??? Dime Kagome,te hizo algo!!! -dijo el joven dandose cuenta de su error -Tu tambien me mentiste... -Dijo Kagome retrocediendo unos pasos y huyendo de la cueva -No,espera Kikyou!!! -Dijo el Joven,pero Kagome ya se habia ido...  
  
Kagome corria sin sentido,solo quería olvidar todo,absolutamente todo y alejarse de Kotaru y de ese hanyou Inuyasha...se sentia traicionada y dolida...de repente Kagome cayó al suelo y su vista se nubló...  
  
-Inu...yasha -dijo la miko antes de caer desmayada ante toda la presión...  
  
Por otra parte,Inuyasha y Kotaru estaban buscando a Kagome...  
  
-Kagome!!!! Kagome!!!! -Gritaba el Hanyou buscando a su koi por todo el bosque... -Kag...Kikyou!! Kikyou!!! -Tambien gritaba el joven Kotaru buscando a la Miko,pero ninguno de los 2 obtubieron respuesta. -Este aroma es de... -dijieron los 2 al sentir el aroma de Kagome impregnado en el ambiente y salieron en su rastro... -Kagome...te hicieron un hechizo...como puedo romperlo??  
  
***Flash-back***  
  
-Anciana Kaede!! Venga aca ahora mismo!! -Gritó el hanyou como loco -Que sucede Inuyasha? -Dijo la Miko pasada de edad [[N/A:Siii soy re mala x)o q? me van a negar q Kaede esta pasada en edad? xD]] -Kagome se comporta muy extraño,dice ser Kikyou y lo peor,no me reconoció?! -Dijo Inuyasha muy enfadado -Kagome tiene un hechizo -Dijo la miko muy segura -Un hechizo? Como?! Quien?! Habla!!! -Dijo el hanyou perdiendo la paciencia -Clama Inuyasha...ejem,pues es un hechizo para olvidar la memoria que solo lo pueden usar las Mikos avansadas,no es muy dificil,pero para realizarlos las 2 personas tienen que... -Se detuvo,reflexionando lo que seguía,antes de decirlo - ...ser mikos las 2. -No puede ser...Kikyou? -No podía estae mas confundido,Kikyou le habia borrado la memoria a Kagome y ahora ella piensa que es Kikyou... -Pero lo mas extraño es lo que me estas contando Inuyasha...dices que Kagome cree ser mi hermana Kikyou? -Dijo la miko extrañada -Ha...hai... -dijo el hanyou perdido entre pensamientos.... -Alguien debe estar con Kagome,que le dice todo esto y... -Pero antes de terminar,Inuyasha salió de la cabaña para buscar al sujeto que esta con su Kagome...  
  
***Fin Flash-Back***  
  
-Kagome...te encontraré koi!! -Dicho esto Inuyasha empezó a correr mucho mas rápido  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Ko...taru?? -Dijo una miko muy confundida -Si Kikyou,aqui estoy -Dijo el joven pero Kagome empezó a llorar -Por favor Kotaru,dime la verdad,me llamo Kagome no es asi? -Dijo sollozando la miko abrazandose al youkai -Gomen ne.........Kagome -Dijo el Youkai aceptando el abrazo y correspondiéndolo aun mas fuerte -Dime toda la verdad -Dijo la Miko antes del soltarse del abrazo y sentandose en el suelo -Esta bien,te diré la verdad,pero prometeme que nunca vas a abandonar esta vida,aunque recuerdes todo... -Dijo el Youkai,apresando a la Miko -Lo juro -Dijo la Miko,lo cual mas tarde se arrepentiría  
  
Kotaru le cuenta sobre las Shikon no Kakeras,sobre Inuyasha y sobre ella.Tambien sobre Kikyou y el hechizo que le hizo para que no esté con Inuyasha...  
  
-Kagome!!! Kagome!!! -Gritó el hanyou mas fuerte,al sentir el aroma de Kagome -Eh?! Alguien me llama!! -Dijo la Miko,al sentir una voz llamandola -Espera,Kagome!! -Dijo el Youkai,pero Kagome ya se habia ido,con su nuevo poder de teletransportacion  
  
-Kagome!!! -Cayó rendido en le suelo el hanyou,cuando al levantar la vista descubrió una figura que lo miraba -Inu...Yasha... -Dijo la joven al ver al hanoyu en el suelo -Kagome!! O.O -Rapidamente el hanoyu se levanto y la abrazó -Por favor Kagome,tienes que recordarme -Dijo en hanyou en un acto desesperado por tener a su Kagome -Inu...yasha... "Que es esto? Que es este sentimiento?Será...el amor de los humanos del que me habló Kotaru? Esto es lo que yo sentía al estar con este Hanyou?...porque...me duele el corazón..." -Pensó Kagome muy confundida -Gmen ne Hanyou... -Dijo soltándose lentamente del abrazo -Pero Kagome...es que no me recuerdas? -Dijo Inuyasha con un tono de tristeza -...No recuerdo nada,pero conozco mi pasado,se quien sos y lo que fuiste para m...demo... -Kagome Kimi wo Aishiteru!!! -Dijo el hanyou interrumpiendo a la miko -Inuyasha! O///O Wa...watashi wa...iá...no puedo aceptar tu amor... -Dijo la Miko entre sollozos -Kagome...tu me lo dijiste aquella ves,que estarías siempre a mi lado...y que me amabas como me amó...Kikyou... -Dijo Inuyasha muy tristemente -......lo se...demo...hice una promesa que no puedo romper... -Dicho esto,Kagome se teletransportó dejando un 'adios' que se lo llevó el viento... -KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!! -Gritó el hanyou con todas sus fuerzas,pero era tarde....  
  
Aome: Y? Que les parece? n_n  
  
Inuyasha: Un asco -_-  
  
Aome: Inuyasha n_n...  
  
Inuyasha:No no no no!! O_O Está estupendo tu nick me gustó mucho nOn'''''''  
  
Aome:Asi me gusta Inu-chan n_n  
  
Inuyasha: *Fiuu,me salvé del conjuro ^O^*  
  
Aome:Ah! OSUWARI!!! n_n  
  
*Hanyou contra el suelo*  
  
Inuyasha:...y eso...porque...fue _o_  
  
Aome:Porque leí tu mente xD,bueno,ahora les dejo el vocabulario okas? n_n  
  
Inuyasha: x_x  
  
Vocabulario  
  
Osuwari: Abajo! de Aome xD  
  
Shikon no Kakeras: Fragmentos de Shikon  
  
Youkai: Monstruos  
  
Hanyou: Mitad Bestia,es lo que es Inuyasha  
  
Miko: Sacerdotiza  
  
Baka: Tonto,idiota,estúpido...el que quede mejor xD  
  
Taiyi-ya: Exterminadora  
  
Houshi: Moje  
  
Kitsune: Es la raza de demonios de Shippo  
  
Onegai: Por favor o Te lo suplico  
  
Arigatou: Creo que ya lo saben o no? Igual lo pongo,es 'Gracias' xD  
  
Gomen ne: Perdóname  
  
Aishiteru: Te adoro  
  
Kimi wo Aishiteru: Te amo  
  
Demo: Pero  
  
Iá: No  
  
Watashi wa: Yo...*se queda pensando* Una cosa asi xD  
  
Koi: No tengo bien definido este término,pero creo que es algo como cariño o algo asi xP  
  
Hai: Si  
  
Aome: Eso es todo,muy pronto tendré listo el 3er Cap. ^ ^ "Creo que este cap. me quedó muy corto u.u"  
  
Inuyasha:Hai!!!!! Te quedo muy corto,te quedo muy cortoooooo!!!!!! ^ O ^  
  
Aome: Inuyasha!!!! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!!!!! OSUWARI!!!!!!!!! U  
  
Inuyasha: @@  
  
Aome:Sayounara!!!!! n_n *es Adios*  
  
Inuyasha:Sayou...nara!!! @@ 


	3. Los Recuerdos de Kagome son Recuperados

Introducción  
  
-Kagome Kimi wo Aishiteru!!! -Dijo el hanyou interrumpiendo a la miko -Inuyasha! O///O Wa...watashi wa...iá...no puedo aceptar tu amor... -Dijo la Miko entre sollozos -Kagome...tu me lo dijiste aquella ves,que estarías siempre a mi lado...y que me amabas como me amó...Kikyou... -Dijo Inuyasha muy tristemente -......lo se...demo...hice una promesa que no puedo romper... -Dicho esto,Kagome se teletransportó dejando un 'adios' que se lo llevó el viento... -KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!! -Gritó el hanyou con todas sus fuerzas,pero era tarde....  
  
Aome:Hola lectores!!!!!!! ^-^ aki les traigo el 3er cap. de "La muerte de Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! -.-  
  
Aome:No se preocupen,tengo a Inuyasha controlado n.n  
  
Inuyasha:Ah si eh? -.¬  
  
Aome:OSUWARI!!! ^-^  
  
Inuyasha:@@  
  
Aome:Lo ven? Ahora vamos con el fic ^-^  
  
-...- Es lo que dice el personaje  
  
"..." Es lo que piensa el personaje  
  
[[N/A:...]] Notas de la Autora,o sea yo xD  
  
~~~~~ Cambio de Escena  
  
Los recuerdos de Kagome son recuperados  
  
Kagome había vuelto con Kotaru,le contó sobre lo q le pasó con Inuyasha y la confusion que ella sentia.Kotaru se llenó de celos y rabia y fue a buscar a Inuyasha...  
  
- Kotaru-kun espera!!! -Dijo la miko cuando el youkai se marchó de la cueva  
  
-"Ya verá ese hanyou,como se atreve a hablarle asi a mi Kagome?!!" No saldrá vivo de esta,lo juro!!! -Dijo el youkai y empezó a saltar por los arboles,tomando velocidad... [[N/A:Me recuerda a Kouga-kun o.o...]]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-"Espero que Kotaru-kun no se moleste si me voy por un rato" -Pensó la joven y salió a tomar un baño para despejarse.  
  
Observó a ver si alguien la observaba y se quitó la ropa,dejándola en unas piedras... Necesitaba pensar...  
  
-Ahora... -Dijo sumergiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua fría -...Que haré? este sentimiento,es...amor? Es cálido pero tengo la sensacion de sufrimiento tambien...no quiero sentir esto... -Se decia Kagome,tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de tristeza de su mente...  
  
Mientras tanto,un joven hanyou buscaba a su Kagome muy cerca de ahi,no gritaba mas,porque sentía que si ella se daba cuenta,se iria de ahi...  
  
-Ay Kagome...porque te hicieron esto? porque me olvidaste? -Se decia el Hanyou[[N/A:Eso te lo explicaron en el cap. 2 ¬¬]] -Ahhhh que bien se siente ^O^ -Dijo la miko saliendo del agua,reflejada por unos pocos rayos cálidos de sol y tomando su ropa... -Que fue eso?? -Dijo el hanyou y se dirigió en donde estaba la joven -Ka...kagome o_o -El hanyou estaba mas que sorprendido,Kagome era hermosa y el no se habia dado cuenta de lo mujer que era -Mirror Mirror,hagring on the wall...you don't have to tell me,who's the biggest fool of all..-cantaba la niña mientras se vestia... -Kagome... -Decia el hanyou sin poder apartar la vista de su Kagome -Quien anda ahi?! -Dijo la Miko agarrando rápidamente su arco y un par de flechas -"oh no!" -Penso Inuyasha y salio corriendo de ahi -Alto,no escaparas!!! -Dijo la miko y tiró unas flechas y impactaron en el hanyou,dejandolo atado al suelo... -Rayos!! -Dijo el hanyou,al ser descubierto -Tu? o_o -Dijo la miko muy sorprendida -Si yo,porque? oye,me puedes soltar? -o- -Dijo el Hanyou un poco molesto -O...oye,me estabas espiando?!! o///o -Dijo la miko,muy sofocada por el momento -Eh? No no yo estem...eh...no,estaba viendo ese lago de ahi ves? -Trató de decir el hanyou -Pues da la casualidad que ahi me bañaba /// -Dijo Kagome muy enojada -Oye no no,no me digas eso no no!! -Dijo el hanyou,esperando un Osuwari por parte de Kagome -Que no te diga que? -Dijo la miko,ofuscada -Ah? "Ay si,olvide que no recuerda el conjuro" nada nada -Dijo el hanyou en un suspiro de alivio -Oye,me puedes soltar?? -Eh? No. -Dijo la miko y le puso la mano en el pecho -Qu...que vas a hacer... .///. -Dijo el hanyou,un poco sonrojado -Callate -Dijo la Miko,y salió de su mano un aura rosa que rodeó a Inuyasha -Que estas hac...iendo...?? -Dijo el hanyou en un bostezo -Se quedo dormido...ahora lo llevaré con Kotaru-kun "Hay Kami,como haré para que este hanyou no me atraiga tanto!!" ~/////~ -Penso la niña,y se marchó con el hanyou en su espalda...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Cobarde,será mejor que vuelva con Kagome,debe estar preocupada por mi... -Dijo Kotaru y salio para la cueva  
  
Cuando llego,encontró a Kagome con Inuyasha,dormido...  
  
-Kotaru-kun,por fin llegaste...a donde fuiste?! -Dijo la miko muy sonriente -Que hace este hanyou aqui?! contesta Kagome!! -Dijo muy enojado Kotaru -Calmate Kotaru-kun,Inuyasha...-Dijo la joven,pero Kotaru la interrumplió -Inuyasha un demonio! Sacalo de aqui ahora mismo! -Dijo Kotaru y agarró a la joven y al hanyou y los tiró afuera de la cueva -Ouch! Por que hiciste eso Kotaru-kun??!!! -Dijo Kagome enojada -No me molestes Kagome!!! -Dijo el Youkai y su cuerpo cambio al de un lobo gigante de color marron y los rojos de furia -Ko...taru-kun...-dijo la niña y salio con Inuyasha un poco somnoliento huyendo del lugar...de Kotaru,ahora en su forma de demonio... -No escaparán!! -Dijo Kotaru,fuera de control -Kotaru-kun! Calmate por favor! No quiero lastimarte... -Dijo Kagome entre sollozos -Callate Kagome!! -Dijo Kotaru y la atacó con su garra,arrojándola al suelo,herida... -Ko...taru-kun... -Dijo la Miko,quedando desmayada -Ahora le toca a ese Hanyou... -Dijo el Youkai acercándose con pasos lentos y pesados a Inuyasha -SANKOTETSU!!! (Garras de Acero) -Dijo Inuyasha atacando a Kotaru y levantando con el brazo a Kagome -Que demonios!! -Dijo el youkai retrocediendo unos pasos -Kagome,despierta,Kagome!!!! -Dijo el hanyou,tratando de despertar a Kagome,sin exito -Que le hiciste demonio!!!! -Dijo el hanyou en un ataque de ira -Ja ja ja,hanyou...esa niña no es nada sin los poderes que le dió Kikyou -Reveló el youkai abalanzándose contra el hanyou -Kikyou? que tienes que ver tu con Kikyou? -Dijo el hanyou,esquivando el ataque -Ki...kyou... -Dijo Kagome,despertando con un brillo especial en los ojos,color rubí... -Kagome...que te ocurre? -Dijo Inuyasha,apartándola del lugar -Kikyou... -Dijo Kagome en trance -La odio!!! -Dijo Kagome y lanzó un aura rojiza por todo el lugar...Inuyasha y Kotaru quedaron desmayados y Kotaru volvió a su forma de humano...  
  
Pasaron 2 horas y Kagome habia desaparecido.Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar y notar que Kagome no estaba,asi que fue a buscarla....[[N/A:Este no se cansa mas aunq sea por Kagome -.-U]]  
  
-Kagome...que fue eso?? -Dijo el hanyou recordando el poder de Kagome y lo que dijo... -No tengo que perder tiempo en tonterias... -Dijo y sin mas perdidas de tiempo,salio corriendo  
  
En otra parte del bosque,Kagome andaba vagando...ordenando su mente,le dolia mucho la cabeza tambien,quizás por el golpe cuando Kotaru la tiró...  
  
-Kotaru-kun!! Me olvidé de ti!! -Dijo la Miko y salió a escondidas a ver al youkai  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Snif snif...donde estas?? -Decia el hanyou mientras olfateaba el suelo y el are,buscando el aroma de cerezos de Kagome... -Kagome está muy cerca...snif snif...pero q?! Sangre?! y es de...Kagome!! -Dijo el hanyou asustandose mucho mas...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Ka...gome...Gomen ne... -Pensó Kotaru al despertar y recordar lo que le hizo a Kagome -Estuve fuera de control,no quise lastimarte pero es q...ese hanyou...-su voz cambio a un tono mas enfadado... -Pero tambien...eh? que es esto?! este aroma es...sangre?!... -Percibió Kotaru al sentir un ligero aroma a sangre en el lugar -Kagome...eres tu! Acaso yo... o_o -Dijo Kotaru disparando hacia el lugar con mas olor a sangre... -"Jajaja,asi que Kotaru piensa que me mató eh?? Vamos a darle una broma,si??" -Piensa Kagome en la copa de un arbol,y sale de su espalda una serpiente color aguamarina con rombos de color negro...Kagome da una orden y la serpiente toma la forma de su dueña,con la diferencia que tiene varias 'heridas' en su 'cuerpo' y la ropa un poco rasgada... -"Perfecto,asi Kotaru-kun sufre mas...como pudiste mentirme?? Ahora que recuperé la memoria,voy a hacerte pagar,a ti y a Kikyou..." -Dijo con una mirada fría y distante,en ese momento...cualquiera diría que era la figura de Kikyou la que hablaba...  
  
La serpiente toma la forma de Kagome y se acuesta en el suelo,pareciendo desmayada,dejando un rastro de sangre en el ambiente...  
  
-"Genial,ahora a esperar a que caiga..." -Dijo Kagome,con expresion divertida pero muy fría a la vez... -"Inu Yasha...muy pronto será tu turno,pero contigo va a ser diferente...no te preocupes,ya falta muy poco..." -Dicho esto,Kagome baja cautelosamente del arbol y se dirige al lugar donde estaba su serpiente...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-"Kagome...dime...donde estás?? me preocupas...Kagome...Kagome...Kagome..."- Pensaba el hanyou antes de perder el conocimiento...  
  
*-*-*Sueño de Inu Yasha*-*-*  
  
-Este aroma tan dulce...que puede ser?? -Se preguntó Inuyasha,cuando levantó la vista encontrando la figura de Kagome riendo mientras lo observaba -Inu Yasha...ven aqui ^-^ -Le dijo Kagome y lo llevó a un manantial que apareció de quien sabe donde -Kagome que... -Preguntó el hanyou pero fue interrumpido por un beso de la joven -Shhh no digas nada n_n -Dijo Kagome muy sonriente -Ve!!! -Dijo La miko y lo tiró al agua -Jajajajajajaja -Se reia primero leve,pero despues se convirtio en carcajadas -Oye!! o! Sabes cuanto me molesta el agua _ -Dijo molesto el hanyou,pero al ver el rostro divertido de la niña,solo pudo sonreir -Te diviertes Inuyasha? -Le Decia la miko,en otra escena dandola un masaje en los hombros -Si...bastante,pero dime antes algo... -Trato de decir pero fue nuevamente interrumido por la joven -Shh...no digas nada,dejame reponer tus heridas...Inu Yasha - -Pero que?? Kikyou?? -Dijo el hanyou,al sentir la voz de Kikyou en Kagome -Vaya...muy bien Inuyasha,pero ya es tarde...desntro de poco mi conjuro hará efecto en ti...y tambien tengo que decir gracias a Kagome,que me ayudo en todo el plan -Dijo la voz de Kikyou... -No fue nada Kikyou...despues de todo,somos iguales n_n -Dijo Kagome muy fría -Que es...estoooooo -Dijo el hanyou cuando sintió que caía  
  
*-*-*Fin del Sueño*-*-*  
  
-Fue...un sueño?? Que extraño... -Dijo el hanyou levantándose del suelo,pero encontrándo a Kagome mirándolo a los ojos... -Hasta que despiertas n_~ -Dijo la niña sonriéndole -Que...Kagome!! estas bien?! -Dijo el hanyou examinando a la miko,si encontraba alguna herida...nada.No habia nada...entonces que fue eso?? -Kagome...ese olor a sangre...eras vos?? -Dijo el hanyou temiendo un 'si' de respuesta -Mmmm...puedo decir que si,pero no -Dijo la niña divertida,al ver la cara de confusion del hanyou -Explicate ahora -Dijo Inuyasha -Desde que perdí la memoria,adquirí nuevos poderes,al parecer de Miko,gracias a Kotaru-kun pero ahora que ya recuperé la memoria,tengo pensado hacerle una trampa,a el y a... -Se detuvo a pensar si era conveniente decirlo -Kikyou? -Pregunto el hanyou -Como lo sabes?? ah...bueno,si se trata de Kikyou,tu seguro lo debes saber... -Dijo la miko bajando la mirada.... -Espera Kagome ella... -Dijo el hanyou pero fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de Kagome -"Eh? esto es igual al sueño..." -Se sorprendió Inuyasha -Shhh,dejame trabajar a mi si? -Dijo la miko tapandole los labios con los dedos -Nos vemos Inuyasha ^^ -Dijo la miko y desaparecio -"en tus sueños..."  
  
Aome:Creo que este cap de vdd me quedo corto u.u...y bue ^^  
  
Inuyasha:Calla miko tramposa ¬¬  
  
Aome:x q tramposa?? o.ó?  
  
Inuyasha:X q...  
  
Kikyou:ah ya cállate Inu Yasha -.¬  
  
Inuyasha: y tu que haces aqui?!  
  
Aome:OSUWARI!! Me voy a pasar todo el fic molestando a Inu-chan ^-^  
  
Inuyasha:No me digas...Inu-chan @@  
  
Aome:Bueno,espero q les guste este cap y el prox estará muy pronto [[dependiendo de mis exámenes ^^UU]]  
  
Kikyou:Nos vemos lectores ^^  
  
Aome y Inuyasha: Sayônara!!! ^^ 


End file.
